customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube - battybarney2014 Channel
YouTube - battybarney2014 is a user on YouTube who uploads Barney videos and other shows. About battybarney2014 Welcome to battybarney2014 (Battybarney's New Channel) Home to some of your Barney episodes, videos and albums. Video List: *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents are Grand! *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Barney in Concert Audio Soundtrack *Barney Home Video Previews: The Classics *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Ole *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A "Little" Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You are Special *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Books are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Barney's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *A Royal Welcome *Seven Days a Week *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickles, Dimes *Good, Clean Fun! (Spanish) *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Spanish) *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. MacRooney *It's Tradition (Spanish) *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Shawn and the Beanstalk *A Welcome Home *Look at Me, I'm 3! *I Can Be a Firefighter! *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *Room for Everyone *What a World We Share *Barney in Concert *Barney Goes to School *Rock with Barney *Campfire Sing-Along *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Santa *Three Wishes *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *What's That Shadow? *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand! (1993) *May I Help You? *Playing It Safe *Red, Blue and Circles Too! *Happy Birthday, Barney! *Four Seasons Day *Our Earth, Our Home *Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! *The Treasure of Rainbow Beard *I Just Love Bugs *Eat, Dink and Be Healthy! *Going Places! *Be a Friend *Picture This! *Classical Cleanup *Having Tens of Fun! *Hats Off to BJ! *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney Songs *Tea-riffic Manners *Here Kitty, Kitty! *Barney's Talent Show *Boats *For the Fun of It *Full Team Ahead *Barney Live! in New York City *Barney's Imagination Island *Barney's Big Surprise *Let's Play School *Barney's Fun & Games *Home Sweet Homes *Barney Safety *Barney's Musical Castle *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Kermit's Swamp Years *My Party with Barney *Barney's Great Adventure *A New Friend *Numbers! Numbers! *Who's Who on the Choo Choo? *Once Upon a Time *Are We There Yet? *Let Your Creativity Fly! *Seeing *Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure *Dream Big *Barney's Beach Party *Super Singing Circus *Microsoft ActiMates Introductory Video *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Blame Game *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *The Alphabet Zoo *Classic Barney Songs (Custom Barney Video) *Camera Safari *Barney in Outer Space *Love to Read, with Barney *Hola, Mexico! *Everyone is Special *A Camping We Will Go! *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *Barney's Good Day, Good Night *Sweeter Than Candy: Greece *It's Time for Counting *Red, Yellow and Blue! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Airplanes *Let's Go for a Ride! * Barney's First Adventures * Apple in My Eye * Look Who's Balking * Barney Live at Cincinnati Zoo * Carnival of Numbers * Hoo's in the Forest? * Grown-Ups for a Day! * Barney's Pajama Party * The Magic Caboose * Sing & Dance with Barney * Barney's Colorful World * Round and Round We Go * Barney's A Great Day for Learning * Riff's Musical Zoo * The Princess and the Frog * Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure Coming Soon in 2014: *Ship, Ahoy! (battybarney's copy) *A Fountain of Fun! (Bvids94's copy) *Play it Safe! *It's a Happy Day! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Camera Safari *This Way In! This Way Out! *Play for Exercise! *Barney Rocks! *A Splash Party, Please (Spanish) *Red, Yellow and Blue! *A New Friend *Let's Play Games! *The Emperor's Contest *More Barney Songs *You Can Count on Me! *Stop! Go! *Butterflies *Space Jam *Barney's Halloween Party *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to Fun! *The Best of Barney *The Land of Make-Believe *Stop, Look and Be Safe! *My Favorite Things *Read with Me, Dance with Me *You Can Be Anything *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Happy Mad Silly Sad Video Clips: *Barney Custom Promo #1: Imagine a Place *Barney Custom Promo #2: I Love You (1991) *Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo *Playskool Talking Barney Commercial *Barney Magazine Promo (Spanish) *Barney in Hollywood - Circa 1997 *Barney's Favorite Memories *I Love You - Around the World *Barney Skit: Kids for Character *Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo *Universal Orlando Vacation Planning Video (2005) *Barney Song: Let's Go *Barney Song: Let's Play Together *Barney Song: A Rock N Roll Star (2002 Version) *Barney Song: The Rainbow Song (1993 Version) *A Tribute to Barney and Friends *Barney Dolls BYG and Season 1 *Coming Soon to battybarney2014 on YouTube *Barney in the 1996 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Barney & Friends Promo *BMV - I Love You (Remake) * Barney VHS and DVDs I Have (2014 Edition) * Barney Song: I Can Laugh (1992 Version) * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 1995 VHS * Barney Commercial (Sprout) * Barney: Round and Round We Go (Custom Intro) * Barney: Let's Make Music (Custom Intro) * Kidsongs Videos Trailer * VeggieTales: Veggies in Space - The Fennel Frontier Trailer * Scenes from: Barney Live! in New York City Quality * Scenes from "The Exercise Circus!" (DVD quality) * Mother Goose Medley from "Barney's Big Surprise" (DVD quality) * Barney y sus Amigos Introduccion (Temporada Uno) * Barney y sus Amigos Introduccion (Temporada Dos) * Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) Theme Song (Season 1) * Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) Theme Song (Season 2) * Baniwa Chingudeul (바니와 친구들) Theme Song * Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Songs (1988-1991) * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 1) 1995 VHS * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 1995 VHS * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 2) 1995 VHS * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 1995 VHS * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) 1995 VHS * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 1995 VHS * Barney Song: There are Seven Days (1992 Version) * Barney y sus Amigos Introduccion (Temporada Tres) * Barney: Let's Go to the Farm Trailer * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 4) 1995 VHS * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 1995 VHS * Closing to Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) 1995 VHS * Barney Song: You Can Count on Me (1999 Version) * Barney Time Life Video Ad * Barney Song: Wiggle in My Toe (1993 Version) * Barney Custom Promo #3: A Friend Like You Playlists: Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) The complete home video series, that introduced Barney to the world. This playlist includes all eight episodes. #The Backyard Show #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney Barney & Friends - Television Series Barney & Friends: Season 1 (1992) The complete first season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special Barney & Friends: Season 2 (1993) The complete second season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Barney & Friends: Season 3 (1995) Episodes from the third season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. Missing episodes: *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *At Home with Animals If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter #Shopping for a Surprise! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! Barney & Friends: Season 4 (1997) Episodes from the fourth season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. Missing episodes: *"Let's Build Together" *"It's Tradition" If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Barney & Friends: Season 5 (1998) The complete fifth season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship Barney & Friends: Season 6 (1999-2000) The complete sixth season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Grandparents are Grand #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Barney & Friends: Season 7 (2002) Episodes from the seventh season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. *DVDs listed are based on American and Canadian editions* #Tea-riffic Manners (included on the DVD "Barney: Please and Thank You") #Red, Yellow and Blue! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! Season 7 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 8 (2003-2004) Episodes from the eighth season of "Barney & Friends" in the best quality the YouTube community has to offer. DVDs listed are based on American and Canadian editions If an episode becomes avaliable in better quality, this playlist will be updated. #Here Kitty, Kitty! (available on the DVD "Barney: Furry Friends") #Let's Go for a Ride! (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") Season 8 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 9 (2004-2005) The complete ninth season of Barney & Friends. If an episode becomes available, this playlist will be updated. #Let Your Creativity Fly! (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") Season 9 epsiodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 10 (2006) Episodes from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. #Airplanes (included on the DVD "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars") #Boats #Seeing (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") Season 10 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 11 (2007) Episodes from the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. #Full Team Ahead (included on the DVD "Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1" and "Barney: Most Huggable Moments") #For the Fun of It (included on the DVD "Barney: Play with Barney") #Dream Big (included on the DVD "Barney: Let's Go to the Moon") #The Blame Game #The Magic Caboose (included on the DVD "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars") #Riff's Musical Zoo (included on the DVD "Barney: Musical Zoo") #The Princess and the Frog (included on the DVD "Barney: Most Loveable Moments") Season 11 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 12 (2008) The complete twelfth season of Barney & Friends. #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure (included on the DVD "Barney: Play with Barney") #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure Season 12 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 13 (2009) Episodes from the thirteenth season of Barney & Friends. #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece Season 13 episodes coming soon! Barney & Friends: Season 14 (2010) This playlist contains episodes from the tenth and eleventh seasons of Barney & Friends, in the order they appeared in Season 14. #Barney & Friends Season 14 Intro #Riff's Musical Zoo (included on the DVD "Barney: Musical Zoo") #Boats #The Magic Caboose (included on the DVD "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars") #Seeing (included on the DVD "Barney: Imagine with Barney") #The Blame Game #Airplanes (included on the DVD "Barney: Planes, Trains & Cars") #The Princess and the Frog (included on the DVD "Barney: Most Loveable Moments") Episodes from Seasons 10 and 11 appeared in Season 14 coming soon! Barney Home Video (1993-present) Barney's home video series, post-Barney & the Backyard Gang. Please note that any videos that are on YouTube, but in shortened versions, are not included in this playlist. #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Love to Read, with Barney #Barney Live! in New York City #Imagination Island #Barney Safety #Barney Songs #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #My Party with Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie # Barney's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Let's Play School #Super Singing Circus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Pajama Party #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Barney's Colorful World Barney videos coming soon! Barney - Audio Music Releases A collection of audio releases from Barney. Includes major albums, as well as some more obscure stuff. #Barney in Concert Audio Soundtrack #Barney's A Great Day for Learning Barney music albums are coming soon!